Unknown Soldier
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Dimitri is a college student. A rebel, one that shows no respect to people. Rose is a soldier, taking after her parents foot-steps who had died in battle. One day, at Dimitri's school, St. Valdimirs, he gets into a lot of trouble. They say he is to much to handle and is sent home. His parents decide to send him to Military school. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE THAT IS WAY BETTER!
1. Info

**Summary: Dimitri is a college student. A rebel, one that shows no respect to people. Rose is a soldier, taking after her parents foot-steps who had died in battle. One day, at Dimitri's school, St. Valdimirs, he gets into a lot of trouble. They say he is to much to handle and is sent home. His parents decide to send him to Military school. Of course Dimitri gives people a hard time there too. After multiple detentions(the school's way), they make him right a letter to a soldier. No one knows what soldier it is being sent to. What happens when he gets a reponse? OOC, AH, AU**

**So this is my new story... I KNOW it's been done before but... I REALLY wanted to write one because I was listening to this song and it inspired me to do this. **

**The song was: Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin**

**I also tried to make the plot as diffrent as I could from the rest of them. I don't recall this kind of plot(besides the letters to the soldiers, armys, ect. part)**

**Please Read and Review! Also the program I use to write doesn't have spell check so I apologize in advance for mistakes!**

**I should have the first chapter up tonight! :)**

**-Nicole**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1/prologue-ish part of my new story! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does!**

**Song that inspired me to write this: Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin(Which I do not own, by the way).**

**It is an awesome song and you guys should look it up and listen to it! :D**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**DPOV**

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! You, mister have caused to much trouble!" Headmistress Kirova lectured/screamed me. I just got sent to the Headmistress office(again) for: punching a student, and pissing off (AKA Stan). Those might not seem like big things for a Headmistress to yell about, but when your in here everyday for doing the things I just mentioned and many more... she tends to get pretty pissed.

"-going home! I can't have this behavior in my school. I am calling your parents, you are officaially expelled from this school! We will never accept you here again!" So I missed half of her lecture but got the jist of it in the end.

"Harsh." Was all I said. That just pissed her off more(which I didn't think was possible)

"GET OUT! Get out and pack your things! You are leaving at midnight!" Kirova(which we call her behind her back... or in my case to her face) screeched to me.

"Okay, Kirova. I know this is some joke you can knock it off now."

"This is no joke,"she hissed,"you are really leaving. You have no respect for people and break all the rules... probably some laws to." My parents are going to kill me.

"No. No, you can't kick me out of the school! I am a student here!" I protested.

"Oh, yes I can, and I just did. And you are no longer a student. This is not my problem... it's yours. Now get out!" Kirova told me.

_~Unknown Soldier~_

I sighed as I closed the last box of my things. Ivan Zeklos, my roomate, should be coming back from classes in five minutes. Five minutes to figure out what to tell him. The only person I have respect for, my best friend, brother scince Kindergarten.

"What is going on!" I heard a shout from behind me. I guess he decided not to stay and chat with people. D mn... I really needed those five minutes.

"Well... Kirova is kicking me out of this school." I mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

"WHAT! She can't do that! You are a sudent and have the right to be here!"

"I told her that, she said she could and already did." I informed him.

"You can come back next year right?" My best friend asked. I shook my head.

"No, she said they will never accept my application, or me back into the school."

"This sucks, man. And there is nothing you can do?" He asked.

I just shook my head. Ivan sighed.

"You know what?" he made his way towards the door," I'm going to make them let you stay."

I jogged to him and grabbed his forearm," No, they already called my parents, there is nothing you can do."

"Your parents are going to kill you! Literally!"

"I know they will, I will be six feet under by the time I get home."

"You bet." Was all Ivan said. You could feel the sadness in the athmospere, it surrounded you like a blanket.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I sighed and got off the bed. I opened the door and my eyes widend.

"Mom... dad."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I should have another chapter up tommorrow or the day after! I hope you enjoyed it! Review! I also want to thank you for the reviews I got on the: Info! Soo... THANKS! 8D**

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and for favoriting my story! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Previously On Unknown Soldier...(DPOV)_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_I sighed and got off the bed. I opened the door and my eyes widend._

_"Mom... dad."_

**DPOV**

They both wore these wrathful look on their faces, and I was immediatly scared.

"Hello,_ son_." My dad, Alexander Belikov said/hissed.

"So six feet under," I heard Ivan mutter behind me, still sitting on the bed. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Come on in?" I said, but it came out as a question.

They stompped in and looked at all the packed brown boxes.

"Yeah, er, can you help me take these out and into the car?" I asked them.

"No." They both responded simutaniously.

"No?" I asked, baffled. I can't believe they refused to help me!

"No. As part of your punishment, we decided that you should carry out your own things." My mother, Olena Belikov, said. She was usually, almost always, nice and caring towards my sisters and I. But when she was angry, it was a diffrent story.

"I'll help you." Ivan volenteered.

"No!" Dad yelled at hime,"He needs to learn to do things himself!"

Ivan shot down on the bed, looking scared to death by my parents. I sighed.

"Can you at leaset be nice to him, he didn't do anything, he only volenteered to help." I defended my brother.

"Fine, but he still can't help." Mom told me. I nodded and then sighed again. I lifted the heavy box into my arms and made my way across campus towards the truck.

_~Unknown Soldier~_

My arms and back were killing me by the time I was done. I trudgged back to my dorm, or what was my dorm, to say goodbye to Ivan.

I opened the door and Ivan looked up from his computer.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. So your leaving now?" I nodded. He sighed and stood up.

He walked over to me and gave me a man-hug.

"Be safe, please." He told me. I was confused of why he said that to me, but replied anyway.

"You too. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Who will be my partner in crime now?" Ivan joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I grinned an shook my head.

"I will write to you when I can." I told him.

"You better. Goodbye." He man-hugged me once more.

"Goodbye."

_~Unknown Soldier~_

"So where are we going?" It has been two hours driving on unfamiliar roads, when our house is only an hour away, and I am positive we are not driving home.

"You will see when we get there." I huffed in defeat. They have been saying that for the whole ride(because I have been asking the whole ride). I slumped in my seat and watched the trees and grass through the window.

_~Unknown Soldier~_

I must have fallen asleep because I felt a couple nudges on my shoulder followed by a,"Dimitri, wake up." I cracked my eyes open to find that we were parked in a gravel parking lot with gray colored stone builings on the opposite side of the metal gate. There was barb wires ontop of the stone fence that surrounded the building. The parking lot also had a gate to get in with a booth next to it, which I am assuming was for a person to see if you were on the 'list' or some sh!t like that.

_Oh my god, they are sending me to prison!_

"Your sending me to prison!" I repeated my thoughts to them. And guess what they did... they laughed.

"No, we are sending you to Military School." My mother responded.

I was then aware of the letters that the metal gate to enter the 'school' said:

Bridgewater Military School.

F*ck my life.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think! And for those of you who read my other story Hell On Heels, I have a Poll on my profile about what you want to happen in the story.**

**Review!**

**-Nicole**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate them! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! Richelle Mead does.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Previously On Unknown Soldier..._

_"Your sending me to prison!" I repeated my thoughts to them. And guess what they did... they laughed._

_"No, we are sending you to Military School." My mother responded._

_I was then aware of the letters that the metal gate to enter the 'school' said:_

Bridgewater Military School.

_F*ck my life._

**IvanPOV**

It was sad watching my best friend leave. He was like my brother, ever scince Kindergarten when I was being bullied, and him being the scary kid that was about a foot or two taller than you, stood up for me. Well, stood up isn't the right word to describe what happened. He basically pushed the kid, and got a few punches and kicks in before the teachers reached him.

We have been inseprable ever scince.

He brought all the fun and life to this dull school. If anyone knew how to party and have fun... it was Dimitri Belikov.

Like the time he thought it would be okay to light fireworks on the Fourth Of July. I am suprised Kirova didn't send him away then and there.

**DPOV**

I am gonna miss St. Vladimirs. Wow, I never thought there would be a day where I would say that. But I guess there is a lot of unexpected things going on right now. I STILL can't get over the fact that my parents are sending me to _military school_. I would have perfered anything other than this! This is torture.

"You will be assigned room 57B, Mr. Belikov." My new Headmaster said. Well in _military school_(note sarcasam) they don't use Headmaster... but Head Commander,"Your roomate is-"

"Is there any girls in this school?" I cuut him off, I was really aiming to make him snap.

"No. Now as I was saying-"

"Do girls visit this school?"

"Ocassionally. Now if you will listen to me-"

"Do any girls work here?" I knew he was about to snap in: three, two, one.

"YES! YES THEY DO! Now shut up and listen to me!" I mentally smirked, but in reality only rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. You are so lucky that this is your first day, otherwise you would have been punished." Head Dick(my new name for him... don't you love it?) drooned on.

"Ooh, punished,"I faked happiness/said sarcastically,"is punishment to you a detention because if it is... then that won't set me straight."

"Keep pushing boy." I stayed silent just because I was getting tired of being in here.

"Good. As I was saying before I was rudely interupted, your roomate is..."

* * *

**Who do you think Dimitri's roomate is going to be? Let me know what you thought o the chapter! I don't know if I can update tommorrow or not but if I can I will, if I can't then I will update Sunday! 8D**

**-Nicole :]**


	5. Chapter 4

**I promise I will try to do longer chapter AFTER this one. I would do a long chapter now, but I am leaving soon and I wanted to get something up for you all! Thank you for the reviews, Favs, and Follows! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Previously On Unknown Soldier...(DPOV)_

_"Good. As I was saying before I was rudely interupted, your roomate is..."_

**DPOV**

"...your roomate is," He looked at his computer which I assumed had the list of rooms with people's name,"hm. It looks like you have two roomates."

"Two?" I asked.

"Yes, apparently room 57B has three beds, only two of them are filled. So your new roomates are Mason Ashford and Jessie Zeklos." I heard of Jessie before, he was Ivan's younger cousin.

"Here is your key, I will have someone show you to your dorm." Head Dick finished.

I grabbed the key from his hand and walked out into the office where my parents were seated. Or was. I looked around and found them filling out paperwork at one of the secratary desk.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to them. They ignored me.

"I got my room key, I need someone to show me where it is." I tried again.

"Go find it yourself." Dad responded.

"What?," I asked in disbelief," Okay, I know your mad and all but I already loaded my boxes in the car and you dragged me to this dumb school, can't you at least show me where my room is aand help bring my boxes up?"

"No, this is another part of your punishment."

"But-" My mom cut me off.

"Your father said no. No is no." I groaned, knowing I wouldn't win this.

I just shook my head and walked away, off to find my new dorm room. _Yay!_

* * *

**I know this is _REALLY_ short but I am leaving now, and I REALLY wanted to get something up for you guys! So what do you think of Dimitri's roomies? There is a reason for Jessie there... I won't tell you what though! 8D I will make it up tommorrow with a long chapter! :)**

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know, I know I said I would update sooner, BUT I have a really good excuse! And I will give it to you-**

**-I had cheerleading camp Mondy-Thursday from 9am-noon, and it was about 90-105 degrees farenhite(sorry I have NO clue how to spell that...lol)**

**-At camp we stretching so much and doing so many splits and jumps that I am SOOO sore! My shoulders, back, arms, and legs hurt.**

**-We did stunts(NEVER do those without a cheer coach, or a superviser! I don't mean to sound like someone who sucks up all the fun, but the things we were doing you can get serously injured or killed if you do one thing wrong!)**

**-The positions for stunts are: Baser(There are two people who lift the person in the air and trow them... they stand on the side and hold one leg each), the Flyer(the person who is lifted and thrown in the air, and doe the flips, twists, and all other things), Front spotter(ONly if you have a fifth person you have a front spotter who helps lift the Flyer up from the front and help wherever people aren't holeing), and the Back Spotter(The person who stands in the back and helps lift the person up by either their waist, ankles, and occasionaly botox[haha thats a funny word, they tought us that in 3rd grade during gym class,lol] depending on the stunt, and also the person who catches the Flyers upper body when the cradle[a cradle is when the Flyer is thrown and the lay flat down in the air and the Back Spotter catches and their arms, and the basers catch their legs] the Back Spotter also is the person who tries the hardest to catch the person if they fall[it is harder for the basers to do considering they are holding the Flyers feet].**

**-I was a backspotter and I got hurt! When I caught the Flyer her head hit my nose and cheek, another time she hit my nose(again) and lip, another time she elbowed my chest, another time(they decided to see how well I could Base) I got kneed in the eye, another time the Flyers head hit my chin. One time I got hit so bad they had to see if I had a concussion(I didn't!) but it shows you how bad you can get hurt. **

**-One time they dropped a Flyer and she hit her head on the ground really hard, or sometimes the Flyer might just fly behind you when you try to cradle. The basers get kicked and kneed, the flyer can break a bone, or get a concussion, or something serious. The Backspotter can break something or have things happened like I explaineed what happened to me. But you can see if ONE thing goes wrong, even something simple like how high you throw the Flyer or how high you hold her up, or anything, something REALLY bad can happen!**

**I don't always explain lke this but for my weeks abscence I thought you all deserved it(I was planning to update this everyday to ever other day) I did not explain the postions fully and what they do, so PLEASE don't do these things to mess around! There are certian ways to hold the Flyer and how to stand, and even doing a certian stunt in a certian place can be illegal(well were I live it is), and you don't want to get hurt, it's not fun. You have to hole your hands and legs certian ways and for diffrent stunts you hold/lift/grip the Flyer defrently. So if you aren't taught how to do these stunts and have supervision with someone who knows well, I suggest you don't do it. It can be really scary and dangerous!**

**I have brusies all on my arms and some on my face!**

**Also another exsuse:**

**-My family's close friends were visting and we only see them once a year('cause they live in a diffrent state) so I was trying o spend as much time with them as possible.**

**Okay, so I am now done( I think)... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love them all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! ONly the plot!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Previously On Unknown Soldier..._

_I just shook my head and walked away, off to find my new dorm room. Yay!_

**DPOV**

Instead of going to the truck to unload all the bags, I made a hunt o my room, so I actually could get there instead of carrying around big, heavy boxes for a period of time.

After searching for about thirty minutes(I know what your thinking, but it is a big campus, it is night time, and all the buildings look the same.), I found someone walking around campus... hopefully they can tell me where to go.

'Hey, you!" I shouted to him. The boy was average hight, shorter than me by about ten inches. He had black hair with blue ice eyes.

"What?" He asked, voice filled with boredom.

"Can you tell me how to get to dorm room 57B?"

"Hm. It is on the other side of campus. First you walk straight then turn right around the- you know what? I will just bring you there." Blue eyes said.

"Thanks. So," I dragged out the 's' as we started walking," what's your name?"

"Christian." Was his blunt answer.

"You don't have a last name?" I joked.

He hesitated for a second before talking"Ozera." I wonder why he hesitated.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov."

"Great. So, do you like trouble?" He must have seen my confued expression, so he carried on explaining,"I mean, like, mostly people show up here because of causing trouble, or wanting to be in the Military."

"Oh, yeah, um, I cause a lot of trouble. I am here because my Headmistress couldn't handle me anymore." I rolled my eyes when I said the last part.

He laughed,"We are going to be great friends."

_~Unknown Soldier~_

We soon arrived at a dark colored door.

"This is it." Christian said.

"Thanks. Um. I know we just met eachother and all, but-" I got interupted.

"Oh my god! Dude are you gay!" He exlamied.

"NO! God no!"I shouted.

"Okay. Just checking. You can continue."

"I was wondering if you could help me carry my bags. My parents refuse to help me as part of my 'punishment'."

"Sure." I smiled, gratefully at him, something I rarely do to people. Actually the only person I was grateful to was Ivan. D mn, I will miss him. I took my key out from my front pocket and slid it into the key slot on the door. I opened the door and...

* * *

**Sorry that I left it there! I know I said a long chapter... but, I thought it was a good place to end it! And also if I update this everyday or everyother day(sometimes twice a day) so I try to aim for short chapters! I promise though that occasionally I will do some long chapters! I have updated Payback also for anyone who reads that story... and if you don't... the CHECK IT OUT :-D I also have a poll on my profile for Hell On Heels... I need more voters! I only have four! Need more! Hopefully I will talk/see/whatever you want to call it tommorrow! :D Love you all!**

**-Nicole**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know I have been falling behind on my updates for this… but I want to say that I was going to write this afer I updated Care For Me, Care For Me Not (my new story… info at the bottom!) but I feel asleep :/ It was about three in the morning and I have been staying up late since the day school got out. I have also been taking day trips for about a week and it minimized my time to updating and all. **

**I have changed my Pen Name to: ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl29 04! I added littlebadgirl2904 so everyone knows it is still me. :)**

**I am sure you all don't want to hear about this so I will just start with the chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Previously On Unknown Soldier…_

_"Sure." I smiled, gratefully at him, something I rarely do to people. Actually the only person I was grateful to was Ivan. Damn, I will miss him. I took my key out from my front pocket and slid it into the key slot on the door. I opened the door and..._

**DPOV**

The first thing I spotted was a girl in her undergarments, and a boy in boxers, the girl straddling him. My jaw dropped. I cleared my throat and they both jumped apart.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked, I also noticed the girl in the corner was checking me out. I smirked.

"Dimitri Belikov. This is my dorm. Who are you?"

"Jesse. Jesse Zecklos." Ah. So this is Ivan's cousin, "And what do you mean this is your dorm? I already have a roommate."

"What I mean is this is a three person room, with two people… now three people. I live here."

"Well, do you mind coming back later? We're kinda busy." He said.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'. I then looked around for Christian. I spotted him in the doorway.

"Come on, man. Let's go get my things." I spoke to him. He nodded, not acknowledging Jesse or the girl.

* * *

I sighed, as I dropped the last box to the ground. My arms were aching and I was sure Christian's were too.

"Thanks. It means a lot." I said. Wait, _thanks?_ I NEVER say thanks… with the exception of Ivan. Wow. What is happening to me?

"No problem. My dorm room is 29A."

I smiled,"Bye."

"Bye." He answered before walking out.

* * *

I awoke to a shrilling alarm.

_God, what is that?_

I heard Jesse groan and shuffle to his feet. We shared a room and the other kid, Mason (who I have yet to meet), had his own room across the little hall. **(The dorm is almost like an apartment with two bedrooms, a living room, bathroom, and a tiny kitchen with a table, fridge/freezer, cabinets, and a microwave.) **

"What is that?" I asked Jesse.

"The bell signaling that it is time to wake up, get ready, and get our asses to the field." He said in a groggily voice and walked towards the bathroom.

I sighed and got up, heading towards the little kitchen. In their at the table was a boy with orange/red hair and feckles.

"Hello." I said.

He turned around, and once he spotted me, he smiled.

"Hi. You must be our new roommate, Dimitri."

"The one and only." I answered.

I walked towards the cabinets, and inside were granola bars, cereal, chips, and pretzals.

"They supply us with some food, because you only have Breakfast, lunch, an dinner in the Cafeteria. We have some snacks and things for something light before classes, considering breakfast is after you go out on the field." Jesse said, making me jump slightly, not expecting him to be there. I turned around and nodded. His hair was damp, indicating that he took a shower.

I grabbed a gronala bar, and ate it as I walked towards the bathroom, getting ready for the first day of Military School. Sigh.

* * *

**Thoughts? Let me know! **

**Please check out my new story: Care For Me, Care For Me Not**

**Summary: ****Rose has had a horrible life. Her parents have never been there for her, her boyfriend is abusive (physically and sexually), she only has one friend; who is thousands of miles away; living in Germany. She has no one to go to for help, no care and love in her life. She sings to temporary escape for a moment, but only sings in private, where no one can hear her. After she is done singing the song, all her memories come back. Rose doesn't have an escape from the life she is in. Or does she? AH, SLIGHTLY OOC**

**Also read my one-shot: I Wish**

* * *

**I have taken down a Poll because I need to put another one up(mentioned below) and I still need more votes! So I will give you the question and answers than PM me what you vote for.**

**DO YOU WANT ROSE AND LISSA TO MAKE UP QUICKLY OR FIGHT LONGER IN HELL ON HEELS?**

**1. MAKE UP QUICKLY**

**2. FIGHT LONGER**

* * *

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! I AM WONDERING OF YOU ARE INTRESTED IN AN IVAN/ROSE STORY! I MIGHT CHANGE ROSE TO SOMEONE ELSE, BUT FOR NOW IT IS IVAN/ROSR!**

**-Nicole**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews! They mean so much to me. :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**DPOV**

"200 push -ups, 100 crunches, and 100 jumping-jacks! Now!" The Military 'teacher', more like a hard ass bitch trainer, instructed us. I thought he was crazy. _200 push-ups, 100 crunches, and 100 jumping jacks?_

I know I am fit and shit, but seriously… if I have to do that every day for the rest of my time here; I'm going to die… literally.

I sighed and got into the push up position, getting ready to push up each time his loud whistle blew.

* * *

I was _drenched _in my own sweat. Did I forget to mention it's about 90 degrees Fahrenheit out here?

Right after we finished the 'light training' as hard ass (like my new nickname for him?) explained, he had us do rope courses, use the tires, use punching bags, and spar.

My muscles were so sore, and I know I probably sound like some whiny bitch, but I didn't even have the energy to move myself away from the fan that I was now standing in front of.

* * *

"Today we are going to do 100 pull ups, instead of push-ups. Every other day we will switch to 200 push-ups to 100 pull ups. " Ugh.

Nobody dared to groan and moan about it, knowing that hard ass would give them a hard time.

Everyone turned and strolled towards the pull-up bars that were lined up on the walls.

"Two people will take turns on one bar, considering the amount of students we have."

I walked up to a bar that a boy with black hair and blue eyes stood in front of. Christian.

"Hey, man." I greeted him as I approached.

"Hey," He couldn't say anymore because Mr. Nett (AKA hard ass) shouted 'begin'.

Christian jumped up on the pull up bar and after about two to three minutes he finished his hundred and plopped down.

"Your turn."

I grunted as I pulled myself onto the bar. The bars were about eight feet high (For people like me, who are about 6'7). I grunted every few times as I pulled up.

Finally I finished and dropped to the ground. Everyone who was finished waited for the people that were still going.

After about five minutes, we were all back to standing in the center of the gym.

"Now do 100 crunches, 100 jumping jacks… and lets add in another 100 sit ups. Go!"

"Hard ass." I muttered as I walked over to Christian.

"What did you say boy!" I turned, seeing Mr. Nett, face reddening with anger.

"Nothing." I played innocent.

"Don't lie, boy. I know you said something. Tell me!"

"No."

His face was now fully red, and if it was possible, I would say steam was coming from out his ears.

"Tell me what you said!" I grunted as he grabbed my shirt and pushed me into the nearest wall.

"Nothing." He slammed me into the wall again.

"Fine! I called you a 'hard ass' cause it's true. You're a fucking hard ass." I explained to him.

"That right there earned you another 100 sit ups… and for lying to me you get another 100 crunches. I also want to see you in my office _right after everyone is dismissed_." He growled and slammed me into the wall once more before stalking across the un-air conditioned gym.

* * *

Everyone was dismissed, and it was my time to head into Mr. Natt's office.

I strolled in there like I owned the place.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" A sharp voice came from the desk… or more the person who was sitting at the desk.

"Yup. Doesn't mean I have to knock though." I responded, knowing it would piss him off.

"Boy, don't push it."

"Dimitri. My name is Dimitri. Call me that, not 'boy'."

"I will call you whatever the hell I want to… _boy_." My annoyance grew.

"So, I decided your punishment."

"Oh! I'm jumping with joy! What is it hard ass? Please tell me, I can't wait to start!" I mentally smirked, knowing how close he was to losing it.

"I was about to tell you. Your punishment is-"

"Oh! Does it involve girls?"

"SHUT UP! Shut up and listen! You will be writing a letter to a soldier. An Unknown Soldier."

"How is that punishing?" I was actually curious as to why he picked that.

"So you know how much people risk while being a soldier. That they train harder than you are right now. If you told them what you were doing in training, they would be able to do that without breaking a sweat."

I am never being a soldier.

"Fine. I will do it."

"You didn't have a choice. Nobody will read the letter you send, nor if a letter is sent back, which is highly unlikely but, yeah. That's it. I expect the letter in two days."

I nodded and got up. As I walked back to my dorm, I thought about what I was going to write.

I soon arrived and dug my key out of my bag and slid it into the slot. It opened with a click and I walked in.

Placing my bag on my bed, I walked towards my black and gray desk. I opened my laptop and opened a new document. My fingers tapped the keys lightly as I began to type.

_Dear Unknown Soldier…_

* * *

**What did you think? Dimitri is sexy while cursing, don't you agree? Haha. What do you think he is going to write to the 'Unknown Soldier' that is probably really easy to guess?**

**I love hearing your ideas and thoughts!**

**I am holding a VA contest. Go to my profile and in stories it will be labeled as "VA CONTEST" check it out!**

**I also have a new story called: Life Of A Cheerleader.**

_**Summary:**__**What if Rose was a hot cheerleader and Adrian is the quarterback for the football team? Dimitri is the hot but geeky band kid. Who will she end up with? AH, OOC.**_

**I am also going to post another story soon… it is bothering me that it is not up for people to see, so it should be up sometime tonight (hopefully).**

**I also am writing a story on Fictionpress and it is co-written between my friend and I. The link will be on my profile, I will post the summary for it here though.**

_**Title: Secrets Of The Forbidden**_

_**Summary: Five rich girls. Each have secrets. Each have crushes on the wrong guys. What happens when they all meet? Depression, murder, abuse, abandoned, fending for herself. Love. How much can 5 girls handle?**_

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for the reviews/Favorites/Follows! They mean so much to me! :)**

**I am sorry if there are any mistakes; I burnt my finger this morning and had to tape it to the finger next to it so it is harder to type…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Dear Unknown Soldier,_

_First I want you to know that I am being forced to do this as a punishment. So, they said that no one would read this besides you and me so, I'm just gonna go with it._

_I got into a lot of trouble at my old school, so my parents dragged me to Military School. It sucks. _

_I personally don't like it here. All the teachers are mean, and dicks._

_I do have respect for you though… and let me tell you, I _rarely _have respect for someone._

_But the thing is, is that you go out there and fight for us, risking your life; risking seeing your family or friends; everything. It amazes me._

_I feel bad for you… the training I do is HORRIBLE and the teacher said you guys train ten times harder than we are doing now._

_He said 200 push-ups/ 100 pull-ups, 100 crunches, and 100 jumping jacks is nothing to you. How many do you have to do?_

_Well that is all I have to say for now. If you write back, thank you; if you don't, thank you for taking the time reading my letter to you._

_From,_

_Dimitri Belikov_

I really hope they don't read this letter. I never told anyone how much respect I have for soldiers, not even Ivan.

People always saw the Dimitri Belikov- player, cheater, badass… they never saw the other Dimitri. The one I keep hidden. I have always hidden that side since the tragedy.

_FLASHBACK_

_I had always been close to my grandmother, Yeva. Even though she freaked most people out, it never affected me. She would help me during ruff times, and always told me stories of her when she was younger._

_Yeva decided that she didn't want to live in our house anymore… so she bought a nice condo a few blocks down from us._

_It was sunny that day, I was going to go down to grandma's. _

"_I'm leaving to grandma's." I said to my mom._

"_Okay, sweetie, be careful." She smiled. I returned the smile, said 'thank you', and exited the house._

_I ran the four blocks and soon came across a blue colored condo, grandma's house._

_I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited five minutes._

_I knocked again when no one answered. Still no one answered._

_I looked under the flower pot where grandmother left a spare key and slid it into the key hole._

_I heard a faint click, indicating that it was now unlocked, and stepped inside. Grandma had to be there, her car was in the driveway._

"_Grandma?" I called out. It echoed throughout the house. Something was wrong. She always had usic playing, or was bustling around upstairs, loud enough to hear it._

_I started panicking and ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain in my legs from running four blocks._

"_Grandma!" _

_Still no answer. I searched all the rooms and finally got to her bedroom. The door was closed._

"_Grandma?" I pushed open the door. _

"_Grandma!" I rushed towards her body. She was lying on the floor, in front of her closet. I checked her pulse… nothing._

_Tears gushed out of my eyes and streamed down my tan cheeks. I knew I had to tell mama but I didn't want to leave my grandmother… so I settled for the house phone._

_I found it on grandma's nightstand and dialed my house number, which I had mesmerized since I was five._

"_Hello?" I heard my mother's voice._

"_Mama!" I sobbed._

"_Son? What's wrong? Where's grandma?"_

"_Mama, come quick! Please!" I was surprised she could understand me, because I was sobbing so hard._

"_What happened?" She asked. I shook my head, but then realized she couldn't see me._

"_Just come quick! Hurry!"_

"_I'm on my way now."_

_I hung up and ran back to grandma, holding her cold, lifeless hand._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was nine. That was the last day anyone saw that side of me. My personalty changed each year, getting worse and worse.

Nobody has seen that side of me since I was nine… until now.

And it wasn't even in person… it was through a letter.

* * *

**So what did you think? Poor Dimitri. Did anyone expect Dimitri to have that side to him?**

**Please review!**

**-Nicole**


	10. Chapter 9

**Next chapter! Thank you to everyone who Reviewed/Favorited/Followed! It means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**DPOV (TWO WEEKS LATER)**

We just finished doing 200 jumping jacks. We had found out that once we got the hang of things Mr. Nett would raise the number of things you did. So now we are at 200 jumping jacks, 200 crunches, 220 push-ups. Good thing is we go down a little in pull-ups. We do about 50 now.

"Okay, you are dismissed! Belikov, in my office now!" Everyone trudged towards the locker room and I dragged my feet towards Hard Ass's office.

"Sit." He commanded. I complied, to exhausted to think of a smart ass comment.

An envelope was thrown down on the desk in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A letter."

"I see that! I mean from who?"

"The military. It is from a soldier." I hid the excitement that coursed through me.

I nodded, "Okay." I picked it up and held it in my hand.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you may leave." I nodded and sprinted to the locker room. I didn't even bother changing and showering, I picked up my bag and ran towards my dorm.

* * *

I jogged to my bed and tore the letter open.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_Thank you for the letter, it means so much to me… If you don't mind me asking, what did you do to get sent to Military School? You don't have to answer if you don't want to._

_I am sure they aren't trying to be mean. They are trying to get you ready to got into the Military, or in your case, punishing you._

_And I am glad that you have respect for us, but you should respect everyone. Down the road you will regret not respecting them._

_And it was very hard to leave everything behind… I was inspired to do this because my parents were both in the Military, before they died in battle._

_Your teacher is right, we do more intense training than you. It is about two times amount of what you do, and we do two minute drills where we have to do as many push-ups in two minutes, then pull-ups, than jumping jacks, than crunches, etc. We are also timed at how fast we can run two miles._

_Thank you again for the letter. It brightened my day a lot, and I am hoping to hear from you in the future._

_-Soldier Rosemarie (Rose) Hathaway_

Wow, she sound amazing already.

_Maybe this punishment won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**What did you think? I know it is short, but as I said before, I am planning on doing shorter chapters, so it will help me update more often and such.**

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	11. Dedication

_I forgot to mention that the chapter I just posted is dedicated to all the innocent people who died on 9/11 and to all the people who helped to save the others (Bystanders, police, firefighters, EMTs/Medical people, etc.). I know it is a little late, but it is dedicated to them. :)_

_RIP to them._

_-Nicole_


	12. IMPORTANT-STORIES ON HOLD

**-IMORTANT-**

I have decided to put some of my stories on a short hold until the contest(s) I have entered are over.

The latest a contest I am in that ends is January 12th. So from now to then I am going to focus on the story I am writing for it and maybe two-four other stories I already have posted.

I am so sorry, but as soon as the deadline is passed I will work on my other stories.

The titles listed below are the ones on hold for now (until Jan. 12th):

-Royal Sins

-Protect Me Or Hurt Me

-Love & War

-Hell On Heels

-Dangers Of Life

I hope by doing this I don't lose any fans. This was really hard for me to do, because I don't like it. But it will be easier for me to write the story entries I have for the contest. And it won't be long… I promise!

I might even add a chapter to a few of those during their 'hold'. Maybe short ones, so I am not disappointing you guys.

The stories aren't exactly _'on hold' _because like I just said, I am going to post short chapters in them as much as I can :)

But feel free to check out my other stories while these are on hold.

The ones not on hold are listed below:

-Care For Me, Care For Me Not

-Life Of A Cheerleader

-Immortal University

-Unknown Soldier

-To Cherish A Day

-Mix Ups

-Good Girls Aren't Always So Good

Thank you for understanding.

And look out for my contest entries!

-Red, Burning Red

-Mix ups

-Two Black Cadillacs

-More Like Her

-More Like Her-ALTERNATE ENDING

-To Cherish A Day

-Blown Away

I also have a few more one-shot entries coming up!

:)

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX


End file.
